Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a forthcoming sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2 being directed by Lee Unkrich for a June 18, 2010 release. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It will be made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 will be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is being produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music will be composed by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer Randy Newman. The film is currently in post-production. As described in the Disney press release: Plot Andy (John Morris), now a young adult, is heading off to college, and his toys, including Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz (Tim Allen), are worried about their uncertain future. After some twists and turns, the toys are accidentally donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center. There, they befriend such toys, such as Lots-O'-Huggin' "Lotso" Bear, Mr. Pricklepants the Porcupine, and a smooth-talking Ken doll. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare. It isn't long before they discover that Andy is actively searching for them, so they decide to escape -- but to make things complicated, the toys soon discover that some of their new friends aren't as friendly as they thought. To make matters further complicated, Buzz is damaged during an escape attempt. The toys try to reset Buzz, only to make him revert to a delusional Spanish version of his old self, much to the other toys' discomfort and Jessie's amazement. The toys try to get Woody home in time before Andy leaves. Voice cast *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog (replacing Jim Varney) *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Annie Potts: Bo Peep *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris: Andy Davis *Laurie Metcalf: Mrs. Davis *Beatrice Miller: Molly Davis *?: Lenny *?: Wheezy *?: Chunk *?: Sparks *Jodi Benson: Barbie *Michael Keaton: Ken *Ned Beatty: Lotso the Bear *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants, a thespian hedgehog at Sunnyside *Kristen Schaal: Trixie, a triceratops at Sunnyside *Lou Romano and Elissa Knight: Peter and Lil, two dolls at Sunnyside *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup, a male stuffed unicorn and Twitch, a green bug-like toy at Sunnyside *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch, a purple octopus at Sunnyside *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind: Bookworm *?: Big Baby Release date *USA: June 18, 2010 *UK: July 17, 2010 *Canada: August 15, 2010 *New Zealand and Australia: September 9, 2010 Gallery Image:TS3_Woody.jpg Image:TS3_Buzz.jpg Image:TS3_Jessie.jpg Image:TS3_Rex.jpg Image:TS3_Slinky.jpg Image:TS3_Hamm.jpg Image:TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg Poster-buttercup.jpg Chatter Telephone.jpg Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg 1030.jpg Poster-ken.jpg Poster-lotso.jpg 1031.jpg Poster-peapod.jpg Toystory3sparks.jpg 1012.jpg Poster-trixie.jpg TS3-twitch.jpg TS3poster-crowd.jpg TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg Image:ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg Image:TS3_TT.jpg toystory3trailer01.png toystory3trailer02.png toystory3trailer03.png toystory3trailer04.png toystory3trailer05.png toystory3trailer06.png toystory3trailer07.png toystory3trailer08.png toystory3trailer09.png toystory3trailer10.png toystory3trailer11.png toystory3trailer12.png toystory3trailer13.png toystory3trailer14.png toystory3trailer15.png toystory3trailer16.png toystory3trailer17.png toystory3trailer18.png toystory3trailer19.png toystory3trailer20.png toystory3trailer21.png toystory3trailer22.png toystory3trailer23.png toystory3trailer24.png toystory3trailer25.png toystory3trailer26.png toystory3trailer27.png toystory3trailer28.png toystory3trailer29.png toystory3trailer30.png toystory3trailer31.png toystory3trailer32.png toystory3trailer33.png toystory3trailer34.png toystory3trailer35.png toystory3trailer36.png toystory3trailer37.png toystory3trailer38.png toystory3trailer39.png toystory3trailer40.png toystory3trailer41.png toystory3trailer42.png toystory3trailer43.png toystory3trailer44.png toystory3trailer45.png toystory3trailer46.png toystory3trailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer01.png File:Toystory3atrailer02.png File:Toystory3atrailer03.png File:Toystory3atrailer04.png File:Toystory3atrailer05.png File:Toystory3atrailer06.png File:Toystory3atrailer07.png File:Toystory3atrailer08.png File:Toystory3atrailer09.png File:Toystory3atrailer10.png File:Toystory3atrailer11.png File:Toystory3atrailer12.png File:Toystory3atrailer13.png File:Toystory3atrailer14.png File:Toystory3atrailer15.png File:Toystory3atrailer16.png File:Toystory3atrailer17.png File:Toystory3atrailer18.png File:Toystory3atrailer19.png File:Toystory3atrailer20.png File:Toystory3atrailer21.png File:Toystory3atrailer22.png File:Toystory3atrailer23.png File:Toystory3atrailer24.png File:Toystory3atrailer25.png File:Toystory3atrailer26.png File:Toystory3atrailer27.png File:Toystory3atrailer28.png File:Toystory3atrailer29.png File:Toystory3atrailer30.png File:Toystory3atrailer31.png File:Toystory3atrailer32.png File:Toystory3atrailer33.png File:Toystory3atrailer34.png File:Toystory3atrailer35.png File:Toystory3atrailer36.png File:Toystory3atrailer37.png File:Toystory3atrailer38.png File:Toystory3atrailer39.png File:Toystory3atrailer40.png File:Toystory3atrailer41.png File:Toystory3atrailer42.png File:Toystory3atrailer43.png File:Toystory3atrailer44.png File:Toystory3atrailer45.png File:Toystory3atrailer46.png File:Toystory3atrailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer48.png File:Toystory3atrailer49.png File:Toystory3atrailer50.png File:Toystory3atrailer51.png File:Toystory3atrailer52.png External links * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20012203,00.html February 2007 Entertainment Weekly article] * Official Toy Story 3 trailer Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3